Every Rose Has Its Thorns
by blazonet17
Summary: The story behind Wes and Alex's divorce, and why things came to the way they are.
1. Chapter 1

"Morning, partner," chirps Wes as he sits down on his usual desk, sporting a wide smile. Travis looks up from the brim of his coffee mug suspiciously, but doesn't say anything and continues carefully sipping the scorching drink.

"What, not going to say it back? Come on, Travis, don't leave me hanging…" says Wes, booting up his computer.

"Okay, fine. Good morning to you too. Can we get started on the case now?" Says Travis bitterly.

Wes stops what he's doing to look up at Travis with the same suspicious look his partner gave him earlier. Travis was never in a bad mood, so if he's this cold today then it must have been something big.

"What's wrong, Travis? You seem a little under the weather today…" comments Wes, folding his arms. Not the best approachable gesture, but it's a habit. Wes doesn't usually get all personal and emotional with Travis, mainly because of their mutual disliking. But today he was in a good mood, so why not?

Travis purposely lowers his eyes and pretends to be arranging some papers. Okay, something is definitely up. Suddenly, Kendall, the new girl in forensics, walks by and shoots Travis a bitter look. He senses her presence and looks up, only briefly before silently swearing and lowering his eyes back down. Kendall scowls at this and sassily walks away. Realization hits Wes.

"Travis for God's sake," Wes groans, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "Do you have to sleep with every girl in the office?"

"It was in the spur of the moment!" defends Travis, finally speaking properly. He looks guiltier than guilty, wich baffles Wes because Travis, being Travis, never feels guilty after a one night stand. So Kendall must have had a pretty significant effect on him. Wes leans in.

"Tell me, Travis. What makes Kendall different from all the other seven hundred girls you've slept with?" Wes says in a hushed tone, raising his eyebrows. He knows this intimidates Travis.

"I don't know man," Travis sighs, slumping in his chair a bit. "She's just, I don't know, special. Better than any other…" he trials off. Wes's eyes go wide. _Travis_? Calling a woman _special_? His ears must be playing serious tricks on him.

Wes smiles broadly. "I am proud of you,"

Travis doesn't look so sure. "I don't know man; I'm not used to these feeling. This is all too weird. And whoopee, now she hates me."

"Don't worry, bud. I'll be your dating advisor. Come to me whenever you need help. We'll start tomorrow, aye?" says Wes, clamping him in the back.

"Lord give me strength," mumbles Travis, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**Hey guys! What's up? First chapter down. I'm so sorry if it's short and ugly - I'm really new to this writing industry. I'm trying my best though, because I want to do something productive with my summer. So why not build up on my reading/writing skills? I LOVE Common Law and I absolutely adore Wes and Alex together. I was always intrigued with the chemistry that swirled around them, and I found myself often wondering the real story behind their divorce. Besides that fact that Alex couldn't handle being with someone who puts his life on the line everyday and all that. 6 views already?! Please leave some constructive criticism if you have the time - I'd appreciate it very much. Don't be a silent reader! Chapter 2 will be better, I hope.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alex? I'm home!" Wes calls out, shutting the front door with his heel. "In here, babe!" Alex hollers from the sitting room. Wes chucks his keys in the counter and places his shoes next to the entrance before plopping down next to Alex on the couch with a big sigh.

"Rough day at work?" asks Alex, mindlessly flipping through the channels.

"Not really, no," replies Wes. "Surprisingly, Travis is getting his manners in check." Alex's eyes go wide and she immediately mutes the T.V to listen better.

"You're kidding me! Travis? How? When? What? Is he okay?" she rushes and Wes laughs.

"Yeah, he's okay, I think. Apparently he slept with Kendall, the new girl from forensics. After that, I guess he just got attached." Wes shrugs.

"Attached," Alex repeats. "This needs to go down in history!"

Wes nods and un-mutes the T.V as Alex places her head in his shoulder and breathes deeply, smiling softly when she notices he's wearing her favorite cologne.

They sit there in silence, enjoying the feeling of each other close. Wes and Alex rarely have peaceful moments like that these days. Wes was either working 4 extra hours because of a complicated case or he's so exhausted that the first thing he does when he's stepped foot inside the house is crash on the bed. Alex mentally reminds herself to savor every second they spend together.

Alex misses all the fun activities they used to do as a couple before. Some nights, Wes would randomly roll to face her in bed and suggest they do something completely absurd, like skinny dipping at 11 PM in the freezing cold, or stargazing in an abandoned park, plucking grass and talking endlessly. At the time Wes suggested these ideas, Alex would have laughed and told him to go back to sleep, knowing there's no way skinny dipping or stargazing was possible.

But now, it didn't matter. She would accept anything to spend more time with Wes, to rekindle the flame that once burned and overwhelmed their marriage so brightly.

If only he can see that…

Suddenly, Alex's trial of thought was snapped by the phone ringing. Wes answered it quickly.

"Mitchell's speaking. Who's this?" he says once the line is open, obviously tensed up and ready to sprint if there's any post-work emergency.

"Hey, it's Travis. I need advice," he says tersely.

Wes lets out a breath he didn't know was holding, and let's himself relax. "You scared the hell out of me, you know? What is it?" He asks a bit bitterly, which intimidates Travis a bit.

"I think Emma has been telling Kendall about me…" he says so quietly Wes has to ask him to repeat it three times.

Wes wasn't surprised. Girls talk, he learned that the hard way. Travis, unfortunately, holds a bad reputation when it comes to treating women. But as much as Wes dislikes Travis, he kind of feels sorry for him, and is relieved that Travis admitted that he wants to change. First step to recovery down.

Wes launches into one of his seven-hour fatherly lectures about women and damage control. Kendall is a nice lady, definitely not one that has her head in the clouds. She's intelligently aware of her environment, and especially Travis. After Emma left, partly because of Travis, Kendall has been extra careful. The only connection she allowed with Travis was when she kicked his butt playing Apocalypse Moon.

"- you understand me? I'm glad to see you improving." concludes Wes, rubbing the back of his neck to relieve some of the accumulating tension.

"Yeah, I got you. Thanks man. That's really… nice." says Travis, the last word coming out choked and unfamiliar, like trying on a new language for the first time.

"Yeah, don't do anything stupid," adds Wes, trying not to get on the mushy emotional side of things, knowing it makes them feel awkward.

"You know I won't. Have a miserable day." jokes Travis, laughing a little before closing the line. Wes sighs and looks down at a sleeping Alex on his shoulder. Has it really been this long? He couldn't help but feel a bit guilty.

He carefully removes her head from his shoulder to get up. He then gently carries her bridal style and lays her down on the bed before kissing the corner of her lips lovingly. Alex mumbles something and wraps her arms around Wes's neck, pulling him down on the bed with her. He chuckles and cuddles her closer to his chest, burying his face in her neck and wishing, silently, that they had more moments like this. Cuddled up, with nothing but the heat of their bodies pressed close together to comfort them.

* * *

**Chapter number two down! woo! Really enjoyed writing this one - especially the last paragraph. Got my Wes/Alex feels kicking in high gear. Ahh, the joy. Anyways, please leave a review! I really want to know what you guys think. Good? Bad? Mediocre? Fingers crossed... Love y'all!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Wes wakes up with the delicious smell of something sizzling from downstairs. He rubs his eyes before sitting on the edge of the bed and yawning lazily. 'That was the best sleep I ever had in days,' he thought, rubbing the back of his neck.

After he had showered and brushed his teeth, he headed downstairs while shaking the water out of his wet blonde hair. Alex was standing next to the stove, cracking eggs and adjusting the heat. She didn't notice him creep up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. She gasps but giggles once the she recognizes the familiar feeling of Wes's strong chest on her back.

"Morning, sleepyhead," she says, cracking another egg.

He presses a gentle kiss to her neck in reply and sits on the dinner table, yawning again.

"I take it you didn't sleep well enough?" says Alex, turning to glance at him.

"No, no. It's the opposite, actually. I slept really well. It's just that I don't know", he stops abruptly, yawning again. "- why I'm yawning so much." He continues.

Alex smiles warmly and hands him a plate filled with scrambled eggs. The delicious smell wakes him up a little. She lays her own plate on the table and sits next to him.

After what seems like ages of laughing, none-sense chatter and eating, breakfast is done and cleared up. Alex washes the dishes while Wes checks his phone for any news from Travis. While he was going through his calendar, his phone starts ringing. He quickly answers it.

"Mitchell speaking," Wes says.

"Wes, its Travis,"

"Oh, you again,"

"Don't get all pouty. Mr. Sutton wants your ass here for an emergency case. Just got reported around 25 minutes ago. Come on, up and at em'." says Travis in an overly cheerful tone.

"Travis, it's a Saturday morning, for a Pete's sake. Why can't Amy and Kate handle this?" Wes groans, running a hand through his hair. "And besides," he continues, dropping his voice. "Alex and I were supposed to spend time together."

"And you think I give a damn? Come on, Mitchell, clock's ticking." Was the last thing Travis says before the line goes dead.

Wes curses under his breath and plops down on the couch with a heavy sigh. It has been ages since him and Alex spent some time together, and they were going to do just that today. But unfortunately, Mr. King-Of-Bad-News Travis had to damage everything. It's a shame he doesn't have a stable relationship so he can understand where Wes is coming from.

Speaking of relationships, Travis had better straighten things out with Kendall. Even though Wes admits that his partner is a pain in the backside 99.9% of the time, and as much as he hates admitting Travis did something wise for the first time in his life, he's actually relieved. Wes's attempts of slapping common sense into Travis are starting to kick into gear. He just hope he doesn't mess anything up. Not only would it make Wes deal with a grumpy pouty Travis on the job, it would also ruin both their careers. Not dramatically, of course, but serious enough to crack their reputation as the best detectives in the office.

Now that was what scared Wes the most.

Wes realized he'd been sitting in the couch getting lost in his thoughts for almost 25 minutes now, and he was running late.

"Late" was not in Wes Mitchell's dictionary.

He sprints upstairs as and into the bedroom, flinging open the wardrobe and pulling out the nearest crisp white button up shirt and black trousers, not bothering about the coat. He puts them on quickly along with his belt and tucks in his gun where it's supposed to be. He takes one last look in the mirror before jogging downstairs and grabbing his keys.

"Alex?" He calls out.

"Yeah, babe?" she answers.

"I've got to run to work. It's an emergency. I won't take long, I promise. Love you!" he says before closing the front door.

Alex gapes at the closed door in disbelief. No way did he just blow off their only day together. Not only was she hurt, she was also mad too. He's been doing that for the past 3 months or so, and Alex was been putting it off, accumulating all the negative feelings and channeling happy ones instead.

Too bad those happy feelings don't last long.

* * *

Wes bursts through the entrance of the office, searching frantically for Travis. He finds him in his usual spot, flipping over some papers with a determined facial expression. Wes jogs up to him without a word. Travis looks up.

"I'm never late," he mimics Wes.

"What's the matter?" says Wes, ignoring his comment. Travis shuffles some more with the papers before pulling one out.

"Shooting at a public school twenty minutes from here; 19 dead, 7 seriously wounded. Suspect believed to be one of the students," says Travis.

Wes frowns in confusion. "School shooting on a Saturday?"

"They were having a graduation ceremony," explains Travis.

Wes rubs the back of his neck as if to relieve some of the accumulating stress there. This was going to be a long day.

"Alright," he says, stuffing the car keys in his pocket. "I'm driving."

"Really?" huffs Travis, getting up and putting the papers away. "You drove last time!"

"And your point is?"

"For you to give me a damn chance."

"Travis, I'm sure if I even let you touch the wheel you'll kill us both." retorts Wes, walking out of the building with Travis complaining behind. It takes Wes every ounce of self control not to drop-kick him in the backside.

* * *

"I don't know, officers. I think this might take a while." says the female cop. Wes and Travis sigh simultaneously.

"Really? We've been here for the past 2 hours! We've interrogated the suspects and interviewed almost every teacher!" exclaims Wes, exasperated. Travis shoots him a "what-the-hell" look. Normally Travis would be the one to complain. Wes never did. He was actually the one to scold him, telling him that a job is a job and duties need to be carried out, whether he likes it or not.

"I'm sorry, detective Mitchell. School shootings are often messy." says the officer sympathetically.

Wes just shakes his head and looks away, squinting from the sun.

"Thank you, officer. We'll keep in touch." says Travis, turning away from her and facing Wes instead.

"Something's up. Spill." demands Travis.

Wes sighs, placing his hands on his hip and purposely looking away.

"Look, I know it's annoying to be here on a Saturday morning, I feel the same way too," starts Travis, stepping closer to Wes. "But-"

"I don't think you understand," Wes interrupts, getting frustrated.

"Then make me understand," replies Travis crossing his arms and clenching his jaw.

Wes sighs, as if putting his guard down.

"I told you this before, today I was supposed to spend time with Alex-"

"Wes, you need to learn to draw a thin line between your work and your personal life."

The statement sounds so funny and ironic coming from Travis that Wes almost burst out laughing.

Almost.

"_You're_ telling _me_ I need to draw a thin line?" Wes's voice rises."What about you, Travis? You're the one who's going around the office, sleeping with anything that has two legs and literally ruining our 'professional' image in the process!"

Travis's expression changes from angry to hurt in less than a second. Wes stands there, fingers hooked on his belt loops glaring at Travis.

Wes couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth. Usually, he would sugarcoat a thing or two, or if he was itching to insult him in public he would wait until they were in the safety of his car. But never has he publicly yelled at Travis this way.

Wes opens his mouth as if to say something, but closes it again, shaking his head and walking back towards the car.

Wes curses and runs a frustrated hand through his hair, obviously distressed. Why did he even care that much anyway? It's just Travis. Dumb Travis. They don't care about each other. Travis always makes sure he hits Wes's sore spots on a daily basis, always reminding him that he's the one who sent an innocent person to jail. Travis was irresponsible, unprofessional and a big player. He has no respect for women (okay, maybe until recently) but that doesn't mean that he has completely changed for good.

But at the same time, Travis is the one who can really keep up with Wes's uprightness and cold demeanor. He was the one who would always assure Wes that being a boring control freak is never the way to life. He, the orphan, was the one who would go above and beyond to solve a case, even contacting his foster families that he hasn't spoken to in years just to solve a case. He was the one who saved Wes from the bomb explosion, possibly one of the most terrifying experiences he ever had as a cop. He was the one who-

"Detective Mitchell? Detective Marks requested Amy and Kate to work on this case instead," says the female cop from earlier.

"What?" asks Wes, in disbelief.

"Enjoy your weekend." clarifies the officer.

_Travis..._

* * *

**Chapter 3 down! What did you guys think? There are a fair amount of views but... no one's reviewing anything! I am literally begging you - if you're reading this right now, the review box is right at the bottom. Please leave one! I don't care if it's harsh, I won't take it the wrong way, I promise. I love you guys!**


End file.
